


三 十 九 度 的 夢

by XiaoZongZ



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 21:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20142058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiaoZongZ/pseuds/XiaoZongZ
Summary: *7k+字一发完*设定李东赫和李楷灿是双胞胎兄弟*东哥视角，因为写成两个人了肯定有ooc*有一点骨科（可以当成水仙看）和诺灿*🚗基本在后面，最近乱七八糟的废话越写越多了dbq





	三 十 九 度 的 夢

私のことを決して 本気で愛さないで

千万不要对我动了真情

恋なんてただのゲーム 楽しめばそれでいいの

恋爱于我不过是场游戏 玩得尽兴就好

閉ざした心を飾る 派手なドレスも靴も

掩饰我封闭心灵的气派的礼服和鞋子

孤独な友だち

都是我的孤独的伙伴

1.

“一天到晚单曲循环一首歌两百遍你不累吗”

我听见浴室里给浴缸里放水的声音。

“很好啊，你不喜欢吗？”

“我让你关掉，烦死了。妈的。”

最近楷灿搬过来了，他说出租屋电线被带回来的客人烧了，顺带着烧坏了几面墙，现在在修，我说你他妈也就这时候想到你哥，不是可以在夜总会睡吗，他笑嘻嘻的跟个傻子一样，不行啊，白天得内部整顿的。

干你们这行的都是随便就把人带回家的吗，我站在厨房里一边煮面一边大声问他。

他嚼着泡泡糖从我身后绕回浴室大声地回答，不然呢，我家里也没什么好偷的值钱的。

他总是有理由，他干什么都有理由。

我跟我这个弟弟除了外貌一模一样以外几乎没有什么共同点，一年前外貌也不太一样了，因为我去把脸上和脖子上的几颗痣都给点了，头发也染成中规中矩的深栗色，只是因为我想尽量把自己和他区分开来。

你知道这样没用的，哥——他的语气里莫名其妙地带了点娇嗔，但是明眼人都看得出是在嘲讽——别人还是会说你是李东赫，西街旋转公寓的李楷灿他哥。

他最擅长的几件事，喝酒，把有钱的男人女人骗上床，还有呛我，我这辈子学会的几句脏话估计都用来骂他了。

旋转公寓不是公寓，是楷灿上班的夜总会的名字，我对那里印象最深的是他的老板娘，路过门口的时候看到过几次，是人类的形容词也没办法概括的漂亮，有一种冰冷的机器般的美感。楷灿叫她“泰英姐”。

我在旋转公寓见到李楷灿也是我到N市以后的事了，在我知道他在那里之前他消失了大概三年，然后我的学生账户里被源源不断地汇款过来，直到我考上大学，在某个独自在宿舍的晚上，他打了个电话过来，

“嘿……老哥……啊……有没有……哈啊那里……想我啊”

其实我之前就去N市见到过他两次——也不是为了“看望”他才去的，总之一次看见他在自己的那间出租屋楼下，另一次是在电影院的后排座位上，两次都在和不同的人做爱，我远远地盯着他，他抬起那张汗湿的和我的毫无二致的脸，用湿润的亮亮的眼睛看着我。

第二次回到他的小屋的时候我们俩大吵了一架。

“没有你的那点臭钱我也能过得很好，我从来没有逼你打钱给我”

“李东赫，”他开始直呼我的名字了，尽管我气得已经揪住他的衣领。

“你有把我当成你循规蹈矩按部就班的人生中唯一的污点吗？”

我狠狠地瞪着他。

“那就太好了，我的目的达成了。”

“你又有什么资格骂我没有廉耻心？十七岁就去援交还一直装作什么也没发生过的伪君子？”

。

他大概是真的和我一样气急败坏了吧，把我人生中为数不多的这种程度的黑料也翻出来鞭尸，很反常的是我没接着骂下去，而是把他丢到了床上。

“被亲生哥哥骂也能骂到勃起吗？”

我踩了一下他的裤裆，他从喉咙里泄出一声破碎的呻吟。

然后我径直走出房间，摔上门。

有一点他说得不对，当然我觉得他只是为了气我才这么说的，我二十五年的人生只能勉强算作按部就班，哪个循规蹈矩的人会去做援交？

但是对象从始至终只有一个人，起因也不是什么感人肺腑惊天动地的理由。双亲死于空难以后我第一次迫切地有了需要钱的感觉，并不是因为我的学费，楷灿的学费，或者衣食住行，完全是我有个该死的想买最新款的游戏机的念头，然后我在打工的便利店见到了和我差不多大的他。黑头发，刘海乖巧地贴在额前，穿着白色的卫衣。

“你看起来不太开心，挂科了？失恋了？还是？”

“缺钱。”我干脆地说。

和他上床也是我提出来的，他说他可以帮我，在我把他拉到自家楼下的小巷里脱掉他的裤子含住他的阴茎的时候却惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。天气很热，我的脑子大概也被热短路了吧，第一次就这么毫不犹豫地给了这个素未谋面的有点帅又有点傻的男孩，跟gay片里完全不一样，疼得要死了，保守估计我和他做爱的两小时内有一个半小时的时间我都在哭哭啼啼的，第二天上厕所的时候都觉得那里怪怪的。我和他没有交换名字，白天醒过来的时候我在床头发现他留下的一沓钞票。 他已经离开了。

虽然是有点狼狈的第一次，也毕竟是从未有过的经验，过了将近十年我还记得，他温热的躯体伏在我身上时有些堂皇地问我是不是很痛很难受，我咬着牙摇摇头，额头上都渗出细小的汗珠，这时候我的倔脾气莫名地上来了，是我主动的，先怂就是小狗。哼。

一直到他几个月后搬走，我就被这么“包养”着，除了性没有其他多余的交流，做完他就直接走人。这个人的床技说不上好也说不上坏，我也从来没想过要发展一下这段关系，对他有过的一切情感我将其归结为肾上腺素飙升带来的错觉。可能他也不想给自己带来什么麻烦，搬走的时候只留下一张什么也没写的bye card。唯一的问题大概是被楷灿看见过，每次他问我都矢口否认，不过他除了偶尔拿这个调侃我以外，也没发生过什么状况外的事情。

我的这段援交经历戛然而止，对此我的感觉不好不坏，那个游戏机？我买了，虽然我过了好一段时间才想起来去买，不过没玩多久，就被离家出走的楷灿一块儿顺走了。

2.

我去过几次旋转公寓，氛围和楷灿经常在家里和出租屋放的city pop蒸汽波音乐一样迷幻，在模糊的光点里他永远是人群的焦点，张扬，明快，鲜艳，漂成浅色的蓬松微卷的头发和长长的耳坠粼粼地闪着光，偶尔他会朝我这里投来轻飘飘的目光，然后被我以一个翻上天的白眼回应。

但是我必须承认，这种时候的楷灿是真的很迷人，比起“死气沉沉”的我——或者说，故意让自己这样死气沉沉的自己——要好得多的多。也不是说我一直就板着脸一点不开玩笑，但是那种笑都有点敷衍了事的感觉，上一次出自真心的开怀大笑是什么时候了？记不清了。

哥跳舞吗？

我听见楷灿用愉悦的上扬的语调问我。

不了。

我端着长岛冰茶像个呆子一样答道。

但是不对，我并不是生来就厌恶跳舞的。

有时候我会忍不住觉得，那个爱跳舞爱享受的李东赫，一半跟着跳上半夜的火车的李楷灿走了，另一半在那个随便给陌生少年钱的傻小子离开以后就死在了十七岁的夏天。

“要好好休息噢。”

回过神来的时候我已经躺在了泰英姐的大腿上，她温柔地摸着我的头。

第一次我对她雕刻般的美貌和身上怡人的黑莓月桂叶香气毫无兴趣，我的视线固定在舞池中央转着圈的楷灿和他身后的一个穿着条纹衬衫和牛仔裤的男子身上，在一群亮片豹纹荧光色中间你很容易注意到打扮成这样的一个人，我不禁为终于找到比自己还格格不入的人而小小的满足了一下。

他靠在吧台边喝着酒，和所有人一样盯着李楷灿看，不同的是他的眼神不是那种兴致高昂或者居心叵测的，而是像在确认什么。我的脑子里闪过了很多想法，等到他朝楷灿的方向，也就是我的方向，走过来的时候，我透过灯光看清了他的脸，感觉在哪里见过，除了脸颊上因为瘦而凹进去了一点，脸部的棱角锋利了一点，

哦，是我十七岁那年遇到的那小子。

我他妈一定是喝醉了。

我几乎是跌跌撞撞地走出去打了车回到家里，在那男人去问楷灿要联系方式前——他那副样子就是去要的吧，虽然楷灿遇到这种情况大概率不会理睬。酒的后劲很足，我衣服也没换直接倒在床上，也不知道过了多久，再次睁开眼的时候楷灿嘴里叼着块巧克力站在我跟前，光着的上半身滴着水。

“干嘛？”我没好气地问。

“脏兮兮的直接往床上躺，你不嫌恶心我还膈应呢，给我起来”他伸手来拉我。

“为什么直接走了”

他问，见拉不动我，他干脆一屁股坐在我旁边，湿漉漉的精瘦的背对着我。原来他已经不是我记忆里那个十几岁的瘦猴一样的毛头小子了，或者说他不是早就不是了吗，我在想什么呢，人都会长大的，

“那天晚上，我看见你了”

我静静地听着，然后坐了起来。

“你是不是认识他？他问我是不是李东赫，我说你找错人啦，我叫楷灿，你说的是谁啊……然后他留了个电话给我”

我僵硬了两秒，我差点问楷灿为什么他知道我的名字，思考了一下没有这么做，肯定会一脸莫名其妙地推开我说“我他妈怎么知道，你们是约炮还是干保密工作的”，在这两秒以后我最终得出的结论是我放在桌上或者房间里什么地方的练习本上面的名字出卖了我。Whatever. 不重要了。

“电话我发给你了，”楷灿摆出一副知心大姐的样子一只手搭在我肩上，“你想想要不要联系你这位老情人哈~”

“你又知道了，万一人家跟我们一样是双生子里的另一个呢”我拍掉他的手，“看着这么呆怎么可能是跟我睡的那个，”

“还有你他妈能不能把你那个像捂在被窝里一样的音乐关掉，耳朵都要被你整瞎了”

他只是嘿嘿笑着，说着“我去给你弄点吃的”准备站起来，我盯着他的下颌，突然很没头脑地来了一句，

“跟我睡一觉吗”

他愣在原地看着我，可能是我第一次见到，甚至是他人生中第一次作出这么惊讶的表情。

3.

是不是几乎所有人在人生中都有至少那么一次，主动从各种条条框框里挣脱出来，做出一些自己都难以想象的疯狂的举动，可能是为了确认一下自己是不是还有人应有的意识，也可能没有任何的理由，

我现在是属于哪种？

他嬉皮笑脸地贴上来的时候我托着他的下巴煞有介事地说，会付你钱的哦。

省省吧，他冷笑一声，没有你的那点臭钱我也能过得很好。

Fxck you. 我踹了他一脚。

又加了一句，我身上酒气好重，没事吗？

有什么，我睡过比你这更要命的，他舔了下嘴唇。

结果之后真的随着扬声器里放着的lo-fi音乐fxck him了，我被他扒光衣服仰躺在床上的时候奇怪地问跨坐在我身上的他，不应该都抢着当攻的吗，他说傻哥哥你是小黄漫看多了吗，下面的那个舒服多了也轻松多了，不然为什么遍地飘零万里挑一。

结果更轻松的还是我，他抱着我的头埋在我脸侧软软地叫床的时候我有点明白了为什么他在旋转公寓乃至整条西街都这么抢手，肉体拍打碰撞的声音甚至快要和朦胧的背景音乐融为一体了，我很难说是女人的自带润滑的下体还是我弟弟的这个会把我的那话儿狠命往里吸的小穴更舒服，我只知道这是我八年以来最爽，不是，唯一爽到升天的一次性爱。

倒也不是没交过女朋友，只不过……哎，说不上来，以前从来没过这种感觉，比起背德感更多的是新奇？我看来是真的闷太久了，和男人上床也能让我兴奋——

李楷灿是混蛋，他哥李东赫比他更混蛋，操弟弟操出快感的哥哥不是混蛋谁还是？

跟我想象中不一样的是，他没有像我在出租屋里或者电影院里或者别的地方撞到的那样骚话连篇，除了叫了几声“哥”以外没再说过其他的——一直那样也很累了吧，我想，大部分时候是不是都是强行让自己说这么多取悦床伴的话的？可能只有在自己的哥哥这里可以休息一下，这样也没关系啊，你亲哥才不会因为你营业不到位就甩脸色，弟弟再混蛋也是我的好弟弟，

然后我看到了他脸上和脖子上的痣，那些困扰了我几年最终被我抹消掉的痣，实际上我并不是十分后悔，因为现在我们两个站在一起大家一看就知道谁是东赫谁是楷灿，我突然又想到了跟我约炮的那个小子，他最喜欢亲的就是我喉结上的这颗痣，甚至比吻我的嘴还能花更长时间，他跟我说的为数不多的几句话里就有一句“你的痣好漂亮”，可是现在他也没法靠这个辨认出我了吧，

我突然有点不爽，掰过楷灿的脖子对着正中央的那颗痣轻咬了一口，他的声音分不出是吃痛还是舒服，

“你这也太快了，上一次性生活什么时候啊？别是我离家出走前啊？”

“你放屁，快一个小时了还叫快”

“上次那个男的把你按在屋里干了快两个小时呢”他说的是那个弯眉毛冷白皮的小子吧？不然也没有别的可能了，我气得别过头，一般人能像他一样恐怖吗……要求也真是太高了点。

得逞的臭弟弟一脸“被我说中了吧”得意地望着我，我突然开始思绪飘扬，十七岁的我那时候是不是也像今天的楷灿一样趴在那小子身下软软呻吟，一直到两人都高潮过后累瘫在床上。

我狠狠地撸了一把他的汗津津乱糟糟的头发，他大笑着趴到我胸口，我望着天花板喘气，感觉自己做了一个很长很长很长的梦，有多长呢，大概有八年吧。

“你也辛苦了”我对怀里的楷灿说。他一言不发，睡着了也说不定。

有时候我想，会不会是十七岁脑子一热跑去援交的我把他变成现在这样的？那个半夜三更跑到火车站的人为什么不是我呢？

“我要去找他。”

I'm just playing games

只是一场游戏

I know that's plastic love

我知道这不是真实的爱情

Dance to the plastic beat

随着机械的节拍舞动

Another morning comes

又一个早晨来临

4.

Lee Minhyung. 李敏亨。

楷灿把他的名字，电话，连带着住址一起发给我了，是让我给他寄东西还是怎么的……我洗了个澡换了身便服，默念着他的名字踏上前往他的住所的公车。

一路上都在构思见到他以后的开场白，为什么我这么在意？他甚至不一定是我在便利店遇见的那个，不是也和自己说了只是去确认的吗，

半小时后我站在他家门口，伸出去准备按门铃的手停在半空停了好久，然后听见门把转动的声音，长得像我高中时的那个炮友的男人穿着洗的有点发白的灰T恤衫提着一袋东西——看起来像是空了的外卖盒——站在门口，我们面面相觑了大约三秒。

“我……那个……”

淦。

太丢人了。我竟然开始羡慕我的混蛋老弟，哪怕我现在有楷灿十分之一的口才和临场应变能力也不会搞得这么狼狈，之前想了一路的问候语早不知道飞到哪里去了。李敏亨嘴巴动了一下，我干脆放弃了等他开口。

“进来吧。”

他把塑料袋放在门边，侧过身。

我坐在桌边悄悄地打量在厨房里忙活的他，从背影看已经完全不是那个瘦瘦的小男孩了，宽肩细腰像极了楷灿之前相好的那个健身教练，然后我看到他转过头，那张半五十依然少年感十足的脸在和我对上视线后反而先一步不好意思地低了下来。

这时候我突然觉得他就是我在便利店碰见的傻小子，害羞的神情和小巷里看见我帮我口交时别过头的样子如出一辙，过了快十年了怎么还是和以前一样，这么想着的时候他端着饮料和零食出来了，有些局促地坐在我对面。

“你那天找的，”我慢吞吞地开口道，“是我的双胞胎弟弟。所以他说不认识你。”

“我知道，”

“…？”

“我看到你了，坐在角落里喝酒的是你吗？我看了很久还是觉得你更像他……但是不知道为什么不敢打招呼，看你弟弟更好说话就……”

"啊，你把痣点掉了吗？有点可惜……”他接着说，“不过这样也很漂亮……东赫觉得没有痣更好吗？这样也漂亮……”

“什……”

我一股无名火突然冒起， 真当自己是我的什么老相好吗，用这么亲昵的语气跟我……比起这个我更加开始在意我是不是看起来真的不好说话，怎么会这样——

“谢谢你对我的关心，”我试图组织语言，“但是我们之前的事情也已经过去了吧，现在也都各自开始新的生活了，所以……可以继续做朋友，更深的关系还是……”

“再说吧”三个字在我看到他黯淡下来的脸的时候被我硬生生咽了回去，我以前是不信什么和初恋旧情复燃的狗血桥段的，况且我们根本不算恋人，为什么过了这么多年我看见他还是有那种怦然心动的青涩的仿佛少年才有的感觉……

他像中学时期老师们最喜欢的那种乖乖的学生一样手整齐地放在桌上若有所思地看了我一会儿，

“就聊聊天吧，说说话有时间吗？”

通过我们有一搭没一搭的略微尴尬的寒暄我可以确认李敏亨就是走进我十七岁的无聊青春的那个不像金主的金主——哪有他那样一声不吭地包养人的，如果被出走以后的楷灿遇见怕不是开心死，同时我发现这人在几年前就没有看上去这么傻，比如他知道我的名字，知道我有个双胞胎弟弟，甚至能说出我的母校中央大附中，还有一些个人的癖好，等等。

这时候我反而像个迟钝的傻瓜一样，真是……为什么总是让我火大，这家伙，最后我干脆不说话了，喝着可乐就这么盯着他。他好像察觉到了我的视线，开始转移话题，

他说到了他不告而别的事情，是被爸妈直接“骗”回了温哥华，他出生的地方（这么看他某些时候真的很好骗），大学毕业后才回韩国——“我应该留一个你的联系方式……但是那时候不太敢，甚至都不太敢和你多说几句话”我决定好好反思一下自己是不是真的看着很不好接近。

“然后，”他顿了顿，“哦不，是回来之前，我在温哥华上学遇到过…嗯…不少向我告白的女孩子，但是怎么看都没有当初见到你的那种感觉，有一段时间我甚至在同班的韩国同学身上看到了你的影子…很夸张是吧？可是是真的，那天在便利店也是注意到你才向你搭话的……”

隔壁屋好像在放什么歌，轻巧的旋律从开着的窗飘了进来，我的饮料杯见底了，却完全不想这对话结束，如果他真的是从我十七岁那年在店里对我…一见倾心，以至于之后也一直保持独身直到遇见我，那么我的年少的sugar daddy原来单相思了我八年之久吗？

……

不可能。太荒唐了。人心没有这么坚固值得信任，现实中哪有这种感人肺腑的情节，

神奇的是，比起“我不信”，萦绕在我脑海里的更多的是“为什么当初不告诉我”。

我发现我站起身，凑了过去，干燥的唇在李敏亨的耳边点了一下——听多了迷幻的故事情节以后我的精神也不太正常了吧，我想，

他静静地闭上眼，不知道在想什么。

5.

再让我选择一次，我会不会代替楷灿离家出走，还是依旧选择在打工的地方遇到比我大不过一岁的李敏亨？

无解。人生无法倒带，谁也说不准再来一次会怎么样，我只知道我又和隐藏在我的少年时代的“老情人”搞上了。

真无语。骨子里李东赫李楷灿两兄弟原来是没什么两样的。

他在我点掉痣的几个地方反复地温柔地亲吻着，为什么过了这么久还记得位置？他说，很好记的，连起来就是小熊星座——这是我自己都不曾发觉的特质，我一下子觉得要是留着那些痣就好了，果然冲动是魔鬼。

他进来了，我差点骂出声，这小子在北美吃了什么发育得这么好，比原来就不小的尺寸大了三圈不止，我真的觉得我会被这根东西操残废，他十指扣紧我的汗湿的手，温热的额头贴着我的，滚烫的气息吐在我嘴角，这不是我第一次当底下那个，但是我第一次觉得润滑做的还不够彻底，妈的，疼得找不着北了快，

他大概也发现了，我的后穴紧紧地吸着不让他动很多，于是他摸着我的性器像哄小孩一样安慰我让我放松，丢人的是我的脾气反而上来了，真的像小孩一样哭闹起来，眼泪糊了一脸抽抽答答地说，别他妈把我当成以前的小屁孩……他笑了，看到我愠怒的表情立刻收敛，

“在想什么？”

“关你屁事”

我在闹什么情绪呢，明明很开心啊，其实只是一直不想承认罢了，二十五岁的李东赫和二十六岁的李敏亨一样仍然对过去的那段傻不拉几的关系耿耿于怀，想重新开始吗？也不能这么说……该死的名为“理智”的东西死死地拉住差点冲出去的李东赫，

“其实和我一起也可以开始新生活的吧……东赫……”

“……”

理论上，真的，不是不可以，一想到以后可以像老相好一样叫他“敏亨”跟他撒娇我恨不得起立鼓掌，也正是这种时候，我也最容易打退堂鼓，我多想告诉他像以前一样做炮友就好了，这次不用他给我一分钱了，但是我当然说不出口，只能抓着他的背嗯嗯啊啊地瞎叫，比楷灿叫的难听多了，也不知道李敏亨怎么乐在其中的，服了，

他没有得到我的回答，也不着急，耐心地蹭着我的敏感点，从边上一两厘米的地方擦过去，我被折腾的要疯了，哭叫着让他赶紧给我，用韩语和蹩脚的英语骂他，前面又被抚慰得很爽，射了两次？了吧，真是个坏人，一开始说帮我的目的也不纯，你跟他只想有表面为金钱关系的肉体关系，结果这人爱上了你的“内在”，李敏亨醒醒，不要对你身下这个家伙动什么真情啊，天堂的前方就是地狱你还没看到吗……啊……

李敏亨去上班了，我腰酸所以请了假，趴在床上给楷灿打了个电话，他嘴里浪叫着什么“帝努……”，估计又是新的小情人，说实话我的未来为什么要靠我的弟弟决定，但是我问了，总归能让自己心安一点，到时候还可以说，对不起，是我亲属不同意的。他沉默了一会儿，说，

“不在和他做的时候你也像他想你一样想他吗？没有的话还是……嗯”

あれはInfinite Love

那曾是 无限的爱(Infinite Love)

あの日の私たち

那些日子的我们

永遠だと思った

以为这就是永远

6.

你好呀，楷灿，

展信佳！我是你的没意思的老哥，好久不见我了有没有想我？啊我啊……是去芝加哥了哦，跳槽到了朋友在那里的公司，以后有机会也接你过来玩，这里真的很漂亮，也许会一直在这里生活下去吧。kkt不用了，手机号也换成本地的了，我也真是个乐不思蜀的家伙吧，哈哈哈。

那天晚上我想了很多，该怎么对待李敏亨和他的感情，我也…是个成年人了，虽然有些时候很不成熟，在这种事情上还是有自己的考量的，重新遇见他以前我觉得一个人也没有什么，无趣是肯定有的，但是也自由自在对吧？像楷灿你那样，不轻易对谁留情，一身轻松，

当然人活着总会不如意，我也想过和李敏亨从此过上幸福美好的生活……不行，果然还是好肉麻，你是怎么天天把这种话挂在嘴边的……总之我思前想后，觉得我对他的爱不足以回报，也不是，支撑他对我的爱，你也这么觉得吗？不然那天以你的性格一定会极力怂恿我和他交往的吧，聪明如你肯定听出我语气里的不确定了，所以我真的就离开了，跟之前一样不告而别，怕他来挽留我我就，走不掉了。

他现在还好吗？应该过的还不错吧，脑子这么好，长得也帅，待人友善，说不定结婚生子了都有可能，有空我一定要回来看看你和他，不过现在，现在我还没有准备好，要怎么面对他呢，等我有了答案再说吧。

要和你说声对不起，还有对敏亨哥……还有，我从来没有后悔过遇见他，和他在一起的那段时间真的很快乐，后来再次相遇也很，请帮我转告他吧，我过得也很好，都有按时吃饭按时睡觉，定期去运动。

想到别的我再来信吧，祝好！Fullsun小朋友有了喜讯也要告诉我哦！

Best,

哥哥

有一天我会回来，去找他。

————————END————————


End file.
